


Hope Returns

by Snabulous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Direct from movie dialogue, It's Legolas/Aragorn if you squint, It's mostly background though, Legolas disagrees with some feminists, M/M, Movie told from single character POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snabulous/pseuds/Snabulous
Summary: The Battle of Helm's Deep and the events leading up to it from the perspective of Legolas Greenleaf.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this like 6 billion times but I didn't send it to my beta (sorry Emily ily) so it probably sucks ass.  
> (Elvish translations in the notes at the bottom.)

It was quiet after the skirmish. Soldiers from both sides lie dead upon the ground in distorted piles like broken dolls tossed aside after rough play. The elf and dwarf searched, but Aragorn was nowhere to be found. Gimli approached a withering orc on the ground, drawing its last breaths in pain. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing*," Gimli growled, leaning closer to the bloodied face. 

"He's," its words were pierced by a nasty cough*, " dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." Evil laughter riddled with labored gasps. It rang in Legolas's sharp ears like a tormenting bell. Anger welled inside him and he could no longer stand the grotesque creature in front of him drawing breath. It exhaled only untruths. 

"You lie*!" The elf lunged forward and grabbed the warg rider violently. He glared ferociously, trying to find the truth in the orc's dying face, but it kept laughing insanely, betraying nothing else. Then the black eyes glazed over and breath no longer struggled outward, and Legolas backed away, suddenly stricken. Aragorn could not be dead. There was too much at stake.

A soft glinting caught his eye. The Evenstar was clutched in the warg rider's fist. The gentle glow seemed to dim in the evil hand that held it.

Legolas picked it out from the twitching fingers, black with blood. It shone quietly in his hand, a star plucked from the heavens. Briskly, he stood and went to to the ledge. He silently stared downward at the raging river below. He paid little attention to King Théoden, who was standing there also, looking over the side. He searched desperately for evidence of Aragorn's life or death, but he could see nothing. He tightened his grip on the Evenstar until the crystal cut into the flesh of his hand. He didn't even notice when Gimli solemnly came up beside him.

"Leave the dead*."

Legolas whirled on the voice, his heart stopping in his chest. Théoden stood there, a grim look on his face. The elf almost protested, almost yelled that they could not leave Aragorn to die, and yet the words would not come. They perished in his throat because he knew that there was no point. There was nothing more to be done, no matter what he felt on the matter. And he felt a lot.

Théoden sympathetically touched Legolas's armored shoulder like someone who had experienced loss before. "Come*." He said nothing more and turned away.

Hesitantly and with one last look over the edge, Legolas followed, while a cloud began forming around his heart.

  


Within the perceived safety of Helm's Deep, there was much turmoil. There were too many people to feed, all crowded into the same space, and an overhanging dread that penetrated the air like smoke. Some were already grieving those they had lost, and a singular elf was among that number. 

Legolas was quietly mourning in the dark, unnoticed by the toiling crowd. His thoughts were black like the Mines of Moria, full of death and loss. But then he heard them. "He's alive!" the people of Rohan said, "Aragorn is alive!" His bowed head snapped up, a stupefied look passing his eyes. Aragorn was still alive, he had come back, and the elf's heart soared with joy. Happiness made it hard to breathe. All was not lost as it had seemed! Aragorn and hope returned to the Rohirrim and to his friends.

Legolas went forward from his shadowed corner and began to look for his friend. In the bright light of day, he saw him. Hiding his elated expression, he approached Aragorn, and his eyes suddenly blurred with tears that he blinked away imperceptibly. No other sight was more welcome than him, injured as he was, torn, scraggly-looking and limping slightly. "Le abdollen (1)*," Legolas greeted, half accusing, half joking. A smile cracked through, but it was quickly replaced with concern. He looked at the wounds his friend had sustained. They were worse up close. "You look terrible*."

But Aragorn laughed. Legolas was glad to see it reach his eyes.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle (2)." The elf said this sincerely and deeply, but Aragorn did not grasp the full meaning behind his words.

"Ar'amine lle (3)." Aragorn stepped back to behold his friend a smiled greatly, for he really was glad to see him.

Legolas remembered the Evenstar like a heavy weight in his pocket. "Amin caela sina ten'lle (4)." He brought the shining thing out and held it in his palm. He reached forward, took Aragorn's hand, gently placed it in his palm. He could feel a certain power leaving him, and he found himself inexplicably disappointed, or perhaps dismayed, when he realized the power's meaning. He said nothing of it.

Aragorn took it back happily and returned it to its place around his neck. Legolas noted that he seemed whole again with the white jewel at his throat once more. "Hannon lle (5).*"

They shared a smile, but then their reuniting moment was over. Aragorn continued on, as he very much needed to speak with Théoden. He said something about an army before rushing off, and the elf pursued him.

  


While a not-so-distant army of orcs came closer and closer, Legolas again followed after Aragorn, listening to his plans for protecting the keep while also trying to convince him to rest and recover. "You are no good to us half alive*!" he called out when Aragorn paused for breath in between battle strategies.

But then they were stopped by the girl, Eówyn, who spoke to Aragorn desperately, saying, "I am to be sent into the caves with the women*." She did not wish to go, understandably, but she was not allowed to fight.

"That is an honorable charge*," Aragorn told her truthfully. Legolas could not help but agree. The women, though not allowed in battle, played an important part in the men's recovery after the fighting was done. Her part was not on the front lines. She was to stay out of danger, and Legolas knew many who did not have that privilege, yet here was Aragorn, remaining patient as ever with a petulant girl who could not realize the importance of her duty. Legolas watched them converse silently for a small while. He was suddenly jealous of the girl, her allotment in life of which she complained so much, and also of how gently and kindly Aragorn spoke to her.

Still, their argument continued as Aragorn did not convert to her side. "You do not command the others to stay! The others fight with you because they would not be parted from you*!" Eówyn shouted. "Because they love you*!"

Her words, though he knew they were truly meant to be about herself, struck Legolas like arrows. Of course, he loved Aragorn. That was not even a question. He was his dear friend, just as Gimli was, but... When he compared Aragorn to Gimli, it did not feel correct. Something different grew there. But Legolas pushed those thoughts away. War loomed over them, and he could not afford to be distracted. 

  


In the armory, Gimli stood, watching the men of Rohan prepare for war. Disgruntled, he said, "Most have seen too many winters*."

"Or too few*," Legolas added, as he too was not confident in Rohan's soldiers, if they could even be called such. He looked around, seeing old men and children not prepared for war. Very few he could see were ready for any of it.

"They are afraid. I can see it in their eyes*," he continued a little too loudly. Everyone became quiet. They all looked at the elf, most looking surprised but also knowing his words were true. They were terrified, and they all knew it. To Aragorn, he said in Elvish, "Boe a lyn neled herain dan caer menig(6)*!"

Aragorn took a step forward in an attempt to make the conversation more private. "Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras (7).*"

But Legolas did not agree. "Aragorn, nedinda dagor hen ú-'erir. Natha daged dhaer (8)!*"

Aragorn charged forward, shouting, "Then I shall die as one of them*!"

Legolas took a step back in shock. A realization dawned on him. Finally, he saw. Aragorn too was scared. How did he not notice until now?

The man turned and left. Legolas moved to follow him, apologize somehow, but Gimli held him back. "Let him go, laddie*." And so he did, but a great pain in his heart grew with the thought of Aragorn's fear. If he was afraid of this fight turning for the worse, then it surely would.

  


Legolas prepared himself for battle. He refilled his quiver and sharpened his blades. He came across Aragorn's sword. He held it, while the owner's words echoed in his head. _Then I shall die as one of them_ , he had said. Legolas knew he was right. The forces they were going up against might have been seemingly unbeatable, but to lose confidence so early on was to give up without giving a fight. Aragorn had yet to be wrong by far. 

Gripping the sword, Legolas searched for Aragorn in the dimly lit armory.

Deep inside, he turned around a pillar, and there he was. Legolas thrust the sword into its owner's hands.

"Aragorn*..." he said quietly.

Aragorn looked tentative but took his blade.

"We have trusted you this far*," Legolas continued, "and you have not led us astray*." Legolas glanced at Aragorn's face. "I was wrong to despair. Forgive me*."

"U-more edaved(9) Legolas*," Aragorn replied gently, easily dismissing Legolas's fear of him being angry with him.

In that moment, Gimli appeared around a corner, holding up chain mail armor around his middle. "If we had more time, I'd get this adjusted*." Aragorn and Legolas stared at him as he let the too-long armor fall past his feet and pool on the floor. "What?" he exclaimed when he saw their expressions. "It's a little tight on the chest*."

Amid the oncoming war, despite the circumstances, the man and the elf smiled humorously and began to laugh.

A horn blew in the distance, interrupting them and catching everyone's attention. Legolas knew that horn. It was an Elvish one. "That is no orc horn*," he told his friends.

The three shared a glance, then ran to see the cause of the commotion. An Elvish army stood at attention, led by Haldir. Aragorn came forward, hugged the Lorién elf. "You are most welcome*." Legolas watched in joy as Aragorn did not contain his relief or his smile. 

Legolas too came forward and embraced his kinsman. The lines of Elvish soldiers sharply, respectfully turned to attention as he did this, venerating his place in Mirkwood royalty. When the Elf-Prince stepped away from Haldir, he addressed King Théoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." 

As Legolas observed the armored soldiers, his heart was lifted once more. His confidence was strengthened. There was hope for the battle after all.

Later, gazing down at the enemy from atop the high walls of Helm's Deep, it was with this hope that he was able to say the words of reassurance, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn*." And he meant them with all his heart, for he loved Aragorn, though he was not sure what that meant.

In the heat of battle, it was this hope that kept him fighting, counting his kills to distract himself from his falling kin around him who should have lived for so much longer, and from the possibility of Aragorn being killed as well, for he could not stand to be troubled by either.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Translations:  
> (1) You're late. [Lit. You come-after.]  
> (2) My heart sings to see you.  
> (3) And I you.  
> (4) This is yours. [Lit. I have this for you.]  
> (5) Thank you.  
> (6) And they should be... three hundred against ten thousand! [Lit. It is necessary to them: 300 against 10,000!]  
> (7) They will have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras. [Lit. Here they will defend them sharper than at Edoras.]  
> (8) Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are going to die! [Lit. Aragorn, in this battle [they] not can to-win. Will be slaying great.]  
> (9) There is nothing to forgive. [Lit. [It is] Not necessary [to] forgive.]  
>   
> Elvish translation resources:  
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/com2elv.htm#verb  
> http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm#common  
> http://www.elvish.org/gwaith/movie_ttt.htm
> 
> *Disclaimer: All direct-from-movie quotes come from _The Two Towers: Special Extended Edition_ and I take no credit for them. They are marked with an asterisk (*).


End file.
